Honestly
by blah1
Summary: Bulma is having a hard time with Yamcha, after finding out that he cheated on her. And Vegeta is finding, much to his chagrin, that seeing Yamcha hurt her, is hurting him. Your basic Vegeta/Bulma plot.



    **Disclaimer:**
    Sadly. I do not own Dragonball. I claim no rights to it.
    I'm not making any money off this fic, or anything else contained. Don't sue me. I only make minimum wage.
    **Apology: **
    Ok, I'm a Yamcha fan, him and Bulma were the whole reason I got into dragonballz
    (can you actually believe I just started watching it to see if they got back together? *laughs at herself*)
    but I'm a bigger Vegeta/Bulma fan, and for the interests of this story, I turned him into a jerk, so I'm
    apologizing to all of you Yamcha fans out there.
    **Rated PG because G makes me feel like I made a Disney movie.**
    Thoughts appear in _italics. _
    
    Bulma stood at the sink rinsing off the dishes and throwing them into the washer. _Damn him _
    Tears streamed down her face as she scrubbed the remnants of Vegeta's breakfast off of a pan.
    "Why do I get stuck with all the freeloaders?!" Bulma threw her arms up into the air and began sobbing.
    "Why?" Bulma looked up to the ceiling and voiced the question again, as if the person who was in control
    of her love life might be there watching. "WHY?!" She leaned back against the cupboards and slid down to
    her knees, hiding her face in her arms. There was a knock at the door. Then a familiar voice.
    "Your boyfriends here.." An ornery voice. Vegeta. Bulma didn't look up, she wasn't going to give him the
    satisfaction of seeing her cry.
    "Please tell him to go away." Her voice sounded much weaker than she had intended. Bulma listened as
    Vegeta spoke quietly with Yamcha. The door closed, and she breathed a sigh of relief.
    "Bulma?" _I'm gonna kill that Monkey.. _ She lifted her head slightly.
    "Go away Yamcha."
    "I'm not going away until we talk about this."
    "There isn't anything to talk about Yamcha. You slept with another woman. Seems pretty straight forward
    to me."
    "You don't understand Bulma, I-"
    "I understand perfectly Yamcha. I may seem a little airheaded at times, but I'm definately not stupid."
    She shot him a glare.
    _If looks could kill.. _ Vegeta thought, _That man would have been dead a long time ago. _ V
    egeta was leaning against the wall beside the entrance to the kitchen. He was a very private person, especially
    when it came to matters of the heart. But with other peoples relationships he just couldn't help himself.
    It was like a car accident, you couldn't help but watch. Especially Bulma's relationships..
    "You're twisting my words around Bulma," Yamcha propped himself up in front of her with one hand on
    either side of her head. Affectively pinning Bulma in place.
    "And you're trying to intimidate me, now please...I just want to be alone." Bulma ducked under Yamcha's
    arms and started to walk away, but he grabbed her arm in a firm grip.
    "I'm not gonna let you go Bulma.." She wasn't sure whether he was refering to her arm, or her altogether, but
    one thing she was sure about, the look on his face scared her.
    "Let me go," Bulma had meant for her voice to sound confident and threatening, but in the shadow of such a
    strong, and intimidating man, it had trailed off into a whisper, "Please Yamcha."
    She twisted around trying to losen his grip, which, to her dismay, just became tighter. Bulma suddenly became
    aware of how easily he could hurt her, and began to shake. "please you-you're hurting me."
    Bulma had gone completely pale, and was shivering. She said something to Yamcha, too quiet for him to hear.
    The man's hold on her arm became tighter and she winced. A sense of dread filled Vegeta as he watched
    Yamcha take a hold of Bulma's other arm and lean down to say something into her ear that made her cry again.
    He took a step towards the kitchen, but his inner voices interjected. _Walk away..its not your problem.. _
    "I'm not inerfereing, I just need a glass of water," he told himself.
    Vegeta walked into the kitchen, as if they weren't even there. From the corner of his eye he watched Yamcha's
    grip on her arm loosen. The man took a step away. Vegeta reached into the fridge and pulled out a bottle of soda,
    asking, rather non-chalantly, if either of them wanted some. Slowly the situation difused, Yamcha told Bulma he'd
    call her later, they really needed to talk about this; and left.
    "Thankyou, Vegeta." Bulma's voice was shaking, threatening to cry again. He forced himself to look away
    from her, and swallowed at the knot forming in his throat. _I'm going soft from spending so much time around
    this weak human. _
    "Don't know what you mean, I've been working in the gravity chamber all day. I was thirsty." She reached out
    and touched his shoulder lightly, pulling away when he flinched.
    "Thankyou anyway." As she left the room Vegeta nervously downed his soda in one gulp, causing him to
    cough. He shook his head. _Soft indeed. _ And with a slight laugh, he told the empty room "you're welcome."
    Bulma was in her workroom when Yamcha called. She jumped when Vegeta handed her the phone.
    "It's _him. _" Bulma noticed a hesitancy in Vegeta's voice, as if saying Yamcha's name might hurt his ears.
    "Oh..thankyou.." She set her screw driver down and accepted the phone from Vegeta, taking a deep breath
    before putting it to her ear. "Yamcha?"
    Vegeta left the room as Bulma and Yamcha got into another heated arguement. _Thats gotta be a record,
    talking for less than a minute, and their already at it again. _ She seemed more stable today. He tried pushing
    her out of his mind, but for some reason or another, he couldn't keep from thinking about Bulma lately.
    _You're just worried about her, she's having it hard with Yamcha. _ But since when did he worry about anyone
    other than himself? Never once in his life had he given a damn about anyone else. Why should he start now?
    More important. Why _would _ he start now?
    **Authors Note:**
    I started writing this story about two years ago, when I was still completely obsessed with Dragonball Z and
    Vegeta/Bulma pairings. (Also when I still had my crappy Vegeta/Bulma site, anyone ever go to [Saint In Yellow?][1])
    Well I slowly grew out of my obsession with Dragonball and this story was left unfinished. I recently found it
    after weeding through the dozens of unfinished stories in my fanfiction folder, and decided to post it, just to see
    what people thought.
    I'm entertaining the idea of finishing it, but thats only if people are interested in seeing how it ends.
    So basically: **If you like this story, please review it.**
    It'll probably only take about two happy reviews to convince me to finish it. But if _no one_ reviews it, I'll
    leave it unfinished.
    Thanks,
    -zan-chan

   [1]: http://www.gurlpages.com/kawaii-videl



End file.
